digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G-SANtos
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:G-SANtos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 16:23, May 30, 2010 No The source for X5B is promotional art from the official asahi site. That art is cited. The source for Chuuchuumon is Damemon's official profile, and its appearance in the actual anime. That profile is cited. The source for GreyKnightsmon is a card released on the official site. That card is cited. So....no. We did not use a fansite/forum listing as "our source". Don't be an idiot. As for reverting your GreyKnightsmon evolution edits, it's because no source specifies whether its is DarkKnightmon + MetalGreymon, DarkKnightmon + Greymon, or even SkullKnightmon + DeadlyAxemon + Greymon + Santa Claus + we have a policy not to add evolutions to the infobox just because you think they make sense. Also, never, never use "the wiki" as your source for editing "the wiki". If something's wrong in one place, we do NOT want that to spread. Instead of making up nonsense about me "Reverting everyone's edits", read my edit comments when I end up having to revert one. It's nearly always DW:EVOLVE, which funnily enough, most people refuse to listen to, and then bitch to me about it later. 22:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know that http://nhoko.xxxxxxxx.jp/r-number.html#10 was a fan-site/forum. But it would be funny if this turned out to be truth. Who knows it was really official leaked information? Guess we'll have to wait to see it. G-SANtos ::It's probably true, I've heard it from other fansites. But it's not an acceptable source. 22:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) "Disk" ....one, it means "Disc" too, and two, those are compact discs, not hard disks or floppy disks. They got it wrong, because they weren't diligent enough. They generally aren't, which is why we have a notice saying "make sure to check the spelling for all terms first, don't just use whatever they did". 18:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot those discs. Actually, I think I didn't pay attention to the fact that the word I knew was "Dis'c'". Sometimes I don't pay attention to some facts. And Ryuu-Rogue Fansubs are not the only one that make mistakes: A brazilian fansub subbed "Lake Zone" as "Reiku Zone". For whatever reason they couldn't identify the word. G-SANtos, 19:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not at all saying they're the worst. They're the best of what's out there. It's just that they still make a good deal of mistakes, so people need to check the wiki or the official sites themselves, rather than just regurgitating whatever ryuurogue puts up. 20:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to comment about a brazilian fansub mistake, but now I watch in English since AnimaLog (streaming site) stopped uploading the episodes. And besides, brazilian speed subs are full of grammar mistakes. G-SANtos, 20:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Supadamon oh, I didn't see that there was an anon edit between the two. Sorry. 22:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Asahi profiles Shoutmon A ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and it has an attack called " ", which uses its mic to amplify the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bash the opponent.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon] Ballistamon A heavyweight Digimon that possesses bulky metallic armor and overwhelming power. It appears warlike at first glance, but because of its gentle personality, preferring harmony to conflict, it will never attack first. However, if it gets into a fight, it becomes a powerful and matchless fighter that swings its stout arms and wipes out the opponent. Its " ", which heroically uses the horn on its head to fling the opponent, is Ballistamon's Signature Move.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Ballistamon] Starmons The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. The will of the corps is at the discretion of Starmon, the Head of the corps, and the Head's descisions are briskly and unconditionally followed by the Pickmon, keeping them from falling out of line as they maneuver according to Starmon's directions. There is definitely a strict hierarchy, and the complex maneuvers that are demanded are demonstrated, such as the corps technique named " ".[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Starmons] Pickmon Digimon which are enrolled in the "Starmons" corps, where they make up most of the members. There is a strict hierarchy to the corps, and there are more than a few Pickmon who have given up midway on becoming a Starmon, then left and gone back home, but nevertheless, Pickmon that work hard, aim at independence, and stand out from the crowd will succeed in being promoted to Major and becoming a Starmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Pickmon] Shoutmon X2 The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, who's all about speed, and Ballistamon, whose pride is in its power! Due to the " " of Ballistamon, who excels in defense, Shoutmon's physical and defensive power was boosted. Within this Digimon are combined both speed and power. Its " ", which it can only use when it synchronizes the power of friendship between the two Digimon, is its greatest Special Move, converting its emotional strength to energy and firing it from its horn.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X2] Dorulumon A faithful Beast Digimon with a chivalrous spirit. As it usually sticks to the rock-covered mountains, it often acts alone without flocking with others. It runs over the ground at high speeds and uses "Hit and Away" tactics as its favorite strategy, deranging the opponent by inflicting a single blow. Its " ", in which it takes the the drill on its head, which is a hardened portion of its hair, then rotates it at high speed and shoots it, is unerring. It is also able to fly in the air using its " ", which enlarges the drill on its tail and then raises a tornado.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Dorulumon] Cutemon A cute Digimon that travels by hanging onto Dorulumon. Although it has a charming appearance, it is reliable and brave, too. Together with Dorulumon, who saved it from a dangerous place, it is on a journey to find the parents it was separated from. After Dorulumon became a member of Xros Heart, Cutemon became close friends with Akari. It has the ability to heal wounded comrades.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Cutemon] Shoutmon X3 The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, who's all about speed, Ballistamon, who excels in defense, and Dorulumon, who specializes in "Hit and Away" tactics! Its motion is rich with maneuverability, and it makes sport of the enemy with its acrobatic movements. The " " on its chest can not only fire its " ", which sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike, but can also be used as the gigantic boomerang " ", instead of as a sword, as it is an all-purpose weapon that can even be thrown.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_08.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X3] Dondokomon Suddenly materializing out of nowhere when a disturbance occurs, it is a festival-loving Digimon that pounds out a hot rhythm and stirs up the place. Although in person it seems that it will just be cheering, it is actually about to resound its " }}", which raises the tension between friend and foe alike, and there isn't anything that will settle the commotion. Anyone who interrupts Dondokomon's performances will be punished with its certain-kill " ", which randomly fires shock waves.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_09.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Dondokomon] Shoutmon X4 " which gains absolute victory!|#B3901A}} The Digi Xros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Starmon and the Pickmons! This " " was born from their powerful desire to gain absolute victory. It is one of the strongest Digimon. It pulverizes the opponent with " ", which can cut any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly, or " ", a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_10.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4] ChibiKamemon A Cyborg Digimon with a shell like a , who Taiki and his friends met in the Island Zone. Although its body is small, its heated emotions of wanting to protect its comrades can't be lost to anybody. For difficult underwater battles, it DigiXroses with Shoutmon X 2 to "Shoutmon X 2 Plus", which is able to breathe while underwater. As with a , it is able to take pictures.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_11.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: ChibiKamemon] Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon " which Shoutmon and Dorulumon Digi Xrosed to!|#B3901A}} The Digi Xros of Shoutmon and Dorulumon! In " ", Dorulumon concentrates on charging energy, and Shoutmon takes aim at and hits the opponent. Its Special Move " " is a great technique that can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_12.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon] Bastemon A Beast Man Digimon that is called the goddess of cats. It loves to be showy and has a sly personality, and its specialty is using its charmingly sparkling eyes and the jewels worn all over its body to bewitch the opponent, allowing it to pull their strings as it desires. Its Special Moves are its " }}", in which it beguiles the opponent with the bewitching charms of its belly dance, and its " ", in which it gets close to the opponent while dancing, then sucks out all the blood in their body, down to the last drop.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_13.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Bastemon] Shoutmon + Star Sword " which Starmon and the Pickmons Digi Xrosed to!|#B3901A}} The " " which Starmon and the Pickmons Digi Xrosed to. The saw-shaped blade is strong and boasts peerless firmness, so that it shreds the opponent when it cuts through them, inflicting massive damage. Also, because the united Pickmon can shift freely, it possesses not only firmness, but also a flexibility that allows it to bend like a willow branch and absorb impacts that are too strong.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_14.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Star Sword] Beelzebumon 's tears|#B3901A}} Reincarnated from Baalmon, it is an aloof warrior possessing terrifying destructive power. Although it is seen as having a serene personality due to its taciturnity, it loves conflict more than anyone else and is one of the strongest Digimon. Its " ", fired from the gigantic " " gun on its right arm, is a tremendously powerful technique. Its Special Move is rapid-firing its twin shotguns ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_15.html ''TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Beelzebumon] Shoutmon X4B The " " formed when Beelzebumon granted further power to the " ", itself created from four Digimon. The might of each of its techniques has been bosted exponentially, and in particular its " ", based on Beelzebumon's Special Move " ", has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. With its " ", it destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] Revolmon A Digimon with a trademark cowboy hat, a body which has become a gun barrel, and a strong sense of justice. It is Pharaohmon's subordinate, and was searching for a warrior who could defeat the Bagra Army. After it confirmed that the Sand Zone had begun to revive, it joined Xros Heart. Its Special Move is personally becoming a gun barrel and firing a bullet of justice ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_17.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Revolmon] Shoutmon X5 The " ", born when the hearts of five Digimon came together. The " " who primarily specializes in ground battles obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up! It attacks by running up to the and becoming a meteorite, then ramming into the opponent ( ), and concentrating all of its energy into its right fist, then driving it into the opponent from close range ( )![http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_18.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X5] Wisemon A researcher Digimon who seeks explanations for the mysteries of the Digital World. Treating the as a spiritual vessel, it can appear anywhere in time and space via the . Its Special Moves are repeatedly preserving opponent's attacks within space-time and then playing them back at high speed ( ), and confining the opponent for an eternity within the that it holds in both hands ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_19.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Wisemon] Knightmon A largely-built Warrior Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight-class Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its favorite greatsword even while dressed in that armor. Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. Its Special Move is swinging its greatsword like a , cutting everything in two with a single stroke ( ).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_20.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Knightmon] Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow -cruiser Mode|Onsokujunkou Keitai|#B3901A}}" in which Sparrowmon carries Shoutmon on its back|#B3901A}} Sparrowmon's " -cruiser Mode|Onsokujunkou Keitai}}" that acquired even more speed. It is able to carry other Digimon on its back while flying, but if that Digimon doesn't have a lot of will-power, it will be immediately blown off by the excess wind speed. Its greatest Special Move is super-compressing air to the point it becomes plasma, then firing it out its gunports ( ). Its " ", in which it shoots compressed air alongside a roar, instantaneously blows away opponents that are close by.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_21.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow] Greymon A -type Dinosaur Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent. Its " " is a jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing, and it can drive its " " into any opponents for 360° around itself. It possesses " ", an effective assault technique for both approach and retreat, and it displays its especially tremendous fighting strength in close combat.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Greymon] MailBirdramon A Raptor-type Flying Digimon. It performs reconnaissance on the status of the battle from the sky, and as its specialty, it performs air support strikes which inflict precise amounts of damage to the opponent using Hit-and-run tactics. Its " ", in which it covertly approaches the opponent then performs an aerial bombing, is a tactic which fully utilizes Mail Birdramon's characteristics. Its comprehensive fighting strength is far greater than that of Digimon who only possess the ability for close combat.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MailBirdramon] MetalGreymon The Digi Xros of Greymon and Mail Birdramon! It is the " ", which possesses Mail Birdramon's armor on top of Greymon's power. Its Special Moves are " ", a technique which was exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding ultra-high temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength, and " ", a technique in which it emits ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at all the opponents surrounding it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MetalGreymon] Cyberdramon An otherworldly Digimon rumored to have turned up from another world. It is extremely combative. It makes sport of the opponent with its tricky, hard-to-predict movements, such as cutting apart the opponent by riding on its spinning tail while holding its lance in its hands ( ), spinning around its lance's shaft and attacking with its tail ( ), or extending its ribs and skewering the opponent ( ), and specializes in surprise attacks which inflict a single strike of one of its unusual techniques.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Cyberdramon] Deckerdramon A Digimon god of love that is able to see into a soldier's love in a glance. With the " " equipped on its back, it shoots down any kind of Flying Digimon. It is strong even in ground battles, and on terrain where there are few obstacles, it spreads a barrage of its smoke-producing " ", and prepares to attack, pulverizing the enemy with a mighty blow of its " ". [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Deckerdramon] DeckerGreymon The " " which added Deckerdramon's offsensive and assault abilities to Metal Greymon's power. Its comprehensive combat strength is equivalent to that of a battalion composed of 324 combat-model Digimon, and it can use multiple Special Moves against multiple opponents. Even if you are able to take Decker Greymon down, the immense energy that is released all at once from its body becomes a shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/kiriha_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DeckerGreymon] MadLeomon A who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Lion Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. Its patterns are meager, with nothing but primitive attacks such as hitting and kicking. but caution is necessary, because its sharp claws bear a deadly poison which can cause anything to rot away. Its " ", which fires its spirit in the shape of a lion's face, bits the flesh off of those standing in its way as it flies through them.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: MadLeomon] Tactimon A soldier Digimon who possesses a peerless sword called " ". Within the is sealed a sinister power strong enough to break a star in two. Even more than its merit as a soldier, it excels in strategy with plans which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so Tactimon's true competency is not in physical strength but in ingenuity.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Tactimon] Lilithmon A Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic " " on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. Its Special Move is rotting the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness ( ). It is said that when you receive this curse, you suffer from that pain as you die.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Lilithmon] Baalmon }}"|#B3901A}} An enlightened Digimon that excels in all knowledge. Its mantle, which is covered in amulets from all times and places, can defend against all the attacks that Baalmon knows of, and it can also fire the amulets as bullets. The " }}" it holds in its hand releases mighty, destructive, lightning-fast smites. The reason it is in the Bagra Army is to avenge its comrades, and after it reincarnates as Beelzebumon, it decides to battle alongside Taiki and his friends.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Baalmon] Damemon as its favorite phrase|#B3901A}} A Digimon that was accidentally born when the waste data drifting through the Digital World randomly combined. Since is its favorite phrase, it has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation. Its partner is Tyutyumon. Its " ", which almost always misses, its " ", which launches bad-smelling objects, and its " ", which spreads smelly gasses as it strikes, are its Signature Moves.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Bagramon Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. Its " " is a Signature Move which can send a soul, ripped out of a living Digimon's body, to heaven or hell, or even place it in another Digimon's body. The large ruby that it replaced its lost eyes with conceals its " ", a power that allows it to observe anywhere within the Digital World. [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_07.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Bagramon] Monitamon With a hobby of Digimon-watching wherever it goes, it is a ninja Digimon that is always observing someone. If you happen to see one of them, you had better believe that there are thirty of them around you. Although it freely uses , none of them have very great power. What should be noted is its ability of " ". This lets it record information and share it with fellow Monitamon, so both good and bad things are spread faster than light.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_01.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Monitamon] Sparrowmon A Digimon specializing in aerial battles that soars soundlessly at . Because it is a person that easily gets carried away due to its moodiness, you can immediately tell whether its mood is good or bad, from whether it looks like it is flying well or badly. If it is performing highly difficult aerial acrobatics without even being asked, you can take it as unmistakable proof that it is in high spirits. Its " ", in which it slices the opponent with its wings as it passes through them, while continuously altering its trajectory at high speeds, is a technique requiring high-altitude technical flying.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_02.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Sparrowmon] DarkKnightmon The fused figure of Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. Although the skills of Dark Knightmon, who can use the " " it wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, it will use any means to achieve its goals, and sometimes it will even be willing to betray its own comrades. It is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy, if you can help it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DarkKnightmon] SkullKnightmon A big brother who exchanged cups of brotherhood with Deadly Axemon. As a knight which excels in cunning, generally speaking, it puts importance on the outcomes in which it wins, and for that reason it will unabashedly perform any kind of unclean act. It specializes in combat which capitalizes on the size of its body, and the manner in which it dives at the opponent's chest, swinging its " ", shows off the unthinkable actions of a knight that has forgotten its pride. Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon DigiXros to Dark Knightmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: SkullKnightmon] DeadlyAxemon A younger brother who exchanged cups of brotherhood with Skull Knightmon. It is a brawny fighter replete with nimble movements and limitless physical strength. It shows off lightning-speed movements fast enough that they earned it the alias of "Running Lightning". Its Special Move are running between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down ( ), and spewing a powerful solution that dissolves everything ( ). Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon DigiXros to Dark Knightmon.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_05.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DeadlyAxemon] Monimon A low-ranking ninja Digimon that always operates in a group. Its emotions tend to project on its face, so while it always pretends to be calm, its joy, anger, sorrow, and humor show up on its face (monitor) in the shape of s. Its Special Moves are leaping upon the opponent in a group ( }}), firing a water pistol from its mouth ( }}), and instantaneously running away at high speed ( }}).[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Monimon] X5B If it won't upload, put it on photobucket and I'll post it from there. I have no idea why it would be stalling on you, though. For Episode 27, I took it down because it was full of inaccuracies. The table coding can be put back in, though the "episode synopsis" needs to wait until the info is in anyway reliable. 22:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Done: http://i548.photobucket.com/albums/ii359/G-SANtos/Shoutmon_X5B_png.jpg It looks like X4B (because of the lack of the shield, don't know why this), but if you pay attention you can see the tip of X5's wing. My source was the Spanish-language Digimon Wikia. G-SANtos 23:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: I didn't know you could put an image this way. 23:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::That's...that's the X4B image from along time back. It has Shoutmon X4B's head, too. 23:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Then, the Spanish-language Digimon Wikia put the wrong name. What I don't understand is why the tip of X5's wing there (if you pay attention you can see the "blade" wing behind the left arm). 12:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs Bom, já que é brasileiro e tem informações sobre Xros Wars, imagino que conheça bons fansubs, poderia me indicar algum? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hunters episodes As long as you guys make sure to add stuff that's readable (correct grammar, no leet-speak, etc.), uses the correct terms (no "FlowerPowermon" or "Bagura"), and obviously, if it's correct, you guys can go ahead and start filling in the episode articles that still need it. 13:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that I'll delete the pages, block him, and perform the rollbacks. Sorry for being absent most of today. As for the "other Digimon wiki", you can report it to Wikia if you wish, and if it's clear that it's a spite-based site they will remove it. However, if he can make an argument for it, they will let it stay. 18:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Dobermon For some bizarre reason, my browser keeps crashing whenever I try to edit specifically that page, but please keep the C template active -- just change it to "h" instead of "xw". 22:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, what? G-SANtos 22:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just found understood what you said. G-SANtos 22:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Go to WtW Instead of Forum, click on Chat. 01:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Like, seriously come on now. Or go to our IRC chat. 04:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I tried. The code didn't work. G-SANtos 19:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Like, get on our wiki's IRC now and I'll walk you through it. 06:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::DigimonWiki:IRC. Seriously, hurry. 18:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have time now. What about Sunday afternoon or Monday? G-SANtos 18:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, but please show up. 19:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It's totally Tuesday night. 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll be available all of Wednesday. 06:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aaaaaaaaiyyyeee. If you can't access the chat from our IRC page or WtW's, then download chatzilla and add irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-digimon and irc://irc.rizon.net/wtw to the Startup list. Seriously, there's a lot of stuff we should be discussing, and it'll get done faster there. 02:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I accessed it from our page twice this week and you weren't there. G-SANtos 02:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :And I'm there now. G-SANtos 02:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Smile! Ryo205 has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Template:anchor I've added a template that produces an id'd span for non-headered lists. This needs to be applied to the Digimon World characters article. I'm really busy today, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and Ryo could finish adding it to the page. You guys are lifesavers! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Candlemon It turns out that the Xros Heart portion of the XHUA gets Candlemon, in Chapter 11. So, you can set it back up the way you had it. 01:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Evolutions Chapter 18 is better for images of the evolutions. Also, the licensing needs to match what was used for MachLeomon, replacing V-Jump with Xros Raws. 01:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :But that's the problem: I don't know what is the licensing. I can't find in the page. :Also, I got permission from Rainmon to use the screenshots he uploads on his blog, but the images are from KSB, the other channel besides TV Asahi that airs Xros Wars. Is it okay, or do the images need to be from TV Asahi? G-SANtos 02:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) GIMP I'll be online in about three hours. In the meantime, please look up gimp's official website and download it (probably best to use link on wikipedia). 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done since this morning. How do you think I've got all those .gif Digivice images uploaded? G-SAntos 21:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we need to make sure it's not bugging, because the images you uploaded appear to have different color schemes than the originals. Also, for the ones that are screenshots, they should become png, not gif. *Toei control art: .gif *Bandai control art, card scans (non-XW), and title-screens: .jpg *Screenshots (non-title screen) and XW card scans: .png 22:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's .png, but I didn't notice the different color scheme. Is that why you haven't deleted them yet? G-SANtos 22:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I've just compared, they seem the same to me. G-SANtos 22:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) srry srry i was trying to defend renamon ): Help me out ]: Did you receive my message i'm not making any contributions on the wiki because i'm afraid of making any more Gibberish, I didn't even know it was Gibberish because i was hearing too much hate about renamon you your okay so if you see me wail again on a Page or something please let me know i'm a Unstable when it comes to defending renamon I don't insulte her and i Never will and two I'm Uncertain if no one replies to me so it's important to reply to me because i don't know how if i'm making an error or not. I work very Hard on totalminer and Castleminer but there's nothing to edit today so i'm mostly home bound on this site or at least try not to mess Up...I don't want to lose renamon because i can only see her at school on the laptop and I'm not allowed to use my Laptop at home. How can i help? How do you create a forum? I was so use to editing on Castleminer but for some reason i feel like i'm being hated for what i'm doing on here. I want to be useful to digimon wiki how can i help out without throwing my outburst long ago. Signed the Renamon Loyalist --(Dan67 16:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC)) Reverted edits YOU ARE SUPER MEAN!!! EVERY EDIT I MAKE YOU RUIN IT!!!!! Hey! sorry about that its just i sometimes flip out for no reason and besides before i joined this wiki i always would look up to you and krystenkoro.SORRY! ::Okay then. 21:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) it's already deleted what's to complain about? IRC Please come on the IRC as soon as you can, and try to stay there until me or Lanate come on. 05:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I just came... And then you're gone. We can solve this tomorrow, if you're available. 00:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC)/22:28, January 21, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) Manga human forms isn't the goffer in the picture of the xros heart united army's human forms dondokomon, the silver haired girl is mervamon and the guy in the green hoodie beelzemon? if not then who are they?DalekSupreme13 08:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :No. The "goffer" (which is actually a capybara) is Monimon, the white-haired girl is Tailmon/Gatomon and the green-hooded boy is Wizardmon. In the manga, Beelzebumon is just an army member that appeared in a panel and a chapter cover, I don't know about Dondokomon, and Mervamon doesn't even exist. 13:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Congrats on becoming an admin. Think you're the first brazilian to do so, so, double congrats. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. You mean the first brazilian admin on English-language Digimon Wikia, or in all English-language Wikia? 12:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :On English-language Digimon Wikia. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 19:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Xros Wars template i think deckerdramon sould be added to the blue flare section of the xros wars template. he is used to form one of the main xroses for the blue flare team with greymon and mailbirdramon. also i think the monitamons and knight mon should be added to the template. knightmon was used to make one of the main xroses for xros heart and the digixros for the monitamons is nene primary xros for the first arc.DalekSupreme13 06:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :But they don't have enough plot presence to be listed there, that's why they aren't listed. 12:44, Janaury 23, 2012 (UTC) User:201.87.144.75 In the past, we've had a policy of only giving indef blocks to editors who post extremely foul stuff, like porn or racist remarks, to apparent spambots, or to consistent vandals after we've asked them to stop. You should probably talk to Lanate about whether a ban was needed, because for people just replacing the page with a silly remark, we usually give them a warning and a second chance. 11:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't the first time he removed all content, it was the fourth. It was just the first time he replaced with something. Due to being the fourth time, I though a ban was necessary. But I'm gonna ask Lanate. 12:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Well, my rule of thumb has been "if it could have been a cat or a little kid", just leave a warning or rollback. I try to only give immediate indef blocks where there is clear malicious intent. 19:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Writers Okay, it's a best solution. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 15:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :This was the plan from the very start. 14:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) There's a stubed page on digimon wiki will somebody fix it because i don't want to get involved in this stuff i'm only reporting it. ..... Just wanting to let you know that when I go to Special:Upload and click fanart, NOTHING shows up for the licensing example, hence why this whole issue is going on in the first place. Do you really need for me to get a screenshot of that to prove that to you? Or am I overreacting too much on this? Shiramu-Kuromu 23:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) False info? How, exactly? I watched today's episode and both Gokuwmon and Sanzomon appeared. We find out in a flashback that Sanzomon was the one who gave Gumdramon his Kinkoji. Lambosan 23:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought this it was speculation. 23:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I need help ]: i'm sad are you there G-Santos hello? --(Dan67 17:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC)) G-SANTOS CAN YOU SEE ME??? My wiki I need digimon fans at my wiki, called the bdp hangout wiki. Digimon edits overthere are running low, so can you please contribute there once in a while, please. heres the link http://bdphangout.wikia.com/wiki/BDP_Hangout_Wiki --Duncan Ravenclaw 11:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Manga info where can i read english translations of the xros wars manga. i need to read all of them, where do you get the information on the digimon that appears in the manga on this site from?DalekSupreme13 04:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :There's no English translation for now, only the first chapter is translated. The info on which Digimon appears is easy to get: You just need to download the RAW's and look through the pages. 12:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) MUGEN FAIL I was trying to play mugen at school, but i needed a renamon character to start the game because it only came with one character and the Board of Education won't let me download her for play ]: --(Dan67 19:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC)) Super Demon Lords Does that section refer to the Crown of Deadly Sins? If it does, can I add info for it? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what it refers to, I only know that Ogudomon is a Super Demon Lord. 02:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Sometime ago Ogudomon, Belphemon Sleep Mode and Lucemon Shadowlord Mode were listed as "Super Demon Lords" in the article in a section that was later renamed "Related Digimon" (that's why I erased the section before) and, since both Ogudomon and Lucemon SM have the Crown, I think they're the ones referred to there. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Arigato Dude! User:G-SANtos, I thank your for fixing my fan pages. Please tell me what you think of my series. Anywho I.O.U! Pikatwig 19:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) There great anything new --(Dan67 14:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC)) Renamon SAD I want to become admin, i know i feel like i don't deserve it but my friend King Fredrick VI is making me look like a slacker and i'm just sick of it. I was the only editor second to king before we got Castleminer wiki popular and now i regret it making it popular because now he cares more about his site then the average person now. If this backfires fine all i have to say is that i want to be treated like a old friend nothing special ): --Dan67 17:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) SGDL partners Where are those coming from? 21:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Here, due to our "human -> Digimon = Partners" policy. Should we create sections on the list of characters, or just a section called "missing children" and anchor them? 21:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::No yeah, I get that. Where are the names from? 01:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::From the page and section that just I linked for you. You have to read that to find it, just like I did. 01:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC)/23:08, February 14, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) ::::I've played the game through to Creepymon's second attack and did not see those names; plus, they are not even close to Japanese names. The children are unnamed when you see them, although they sometimes mention other children (like Kana). Unless they appear in the credits, I would not trust this at all. 02:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that section at least says Yèhèrta is a Western Boy. Besides, the children disappear through the world, not through Japan. I think Yuma is the only Japanese girl to be kidnapped. I'll check later. 12:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Game images I'm print screen images from videos of Digimon World Data Squad, I'm search so much to it, in various walkthrough, I'm plannig to tomorrow write the pages of Renamon and Byomon from Digimon World Data Squad because I play this game, and is so much funny. Bezeraivys(ベゼルアヲ) 01:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Very Confused what???--Dan67 16:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Biyomon (Digimon World Data Squad) What!? what is cause of you delete my list!? in the digimon world data squad all of the six digimon have one galalaxy to each and this galaxy is so big and have a amount of diferents digivolutions, and various lines interlinking the digimons, the center digimon and yours digievolitions to up line, down line, back line and the forwars line(the principal and correctly line(that in biyomon case is Biyomon -> Birdramon (but only birdramon can evonve into aquilamon (aquilamon is only a dissemintion)) -> Garudamon -> Hououmon)), and these line can have diseminations. I'm spend so much time with this. and you can see if my list is correctly if you search Biyomon's galaxy in youtube. I know all of this because i play this game and endend this. then now I will put back my list. ok? Bezeraivys(talk) 20:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :The main issue is that we can't consider ANY form that wasn't seen on a scene is NOT canon, and that's why I don't know if we want to include these there. This would need discussion with KrytenKoro and maybe Lanate. Also, don't include Garudamon and Hououmon in the Character Infobox, because they are not seen in any scene, and thus are not canon. 22:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It's simple i'm only search for Digimon Savers Another Mission, and I find these in a brazilian site. These images are so dificult to find but I have the lucky of find this. Bezeraivys(talk) 16:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :No, I have edited the images, in the true these images are colplete with more things and I cut it, and the site stay stopped after it I search and see that these images are form another site. I think don't have problem (the sites are stopped with these images) see the good face these images stay circuling now.Bezeraivys(talk) 16:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Species images in characters' articles Can we use species images on Digimon characters' articles if they have low quality images? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :No, we must depict the character exactly how he/she appeared. 01:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC)/23:29, February 15, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) Journey to the West could you help me find out which digimon are based on characters from journey to the west? i know sagomon is one, but who are the others?DalekSupreme13 01:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sagomon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Gokuwmon, Sanzomon, Shakamon, Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon. I think these are the only ones for now. 02:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::thanks, by the way, i was checking out another users page and it listed Arresterdramon as a digimon based on a journey to the west character, is that true?DalekSupreme13 04:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Not as long as I know. "Arresterdra" is not even the name of a character. 12:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Arresterdramon's name is not based on Journey to the West, but its design is. It has Gokuwmon's Kinkoji. In all likelihood, it's meant to be the dragon horse. 17:00, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Um... No. Arresterdramon has no Kinkoji, it's Gumdramon who has it. Gumdramon evolves to Arresterdramon by removing the Kinkoji, his profile is very clear about this. 17:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode That's actually why I still haven't finished that episode's article, is because of how many Digimon they show. Before we start adding all the notices to every Digimon's page, can we get the DigiXros Chart finished and agreed upon? I've got a trunkload of screenshots we can go through, if I can find someplace to upload them. 17:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Also, since these need to be in-universe, I think this would be a good standard for all those hordes that appear: During the battle with in the Human World, a Kabuterimon is among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the Digital World to form . 17:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want help with the list, I'm using this video as my reference. Cyberdramon and the Starmons are not shown but they are obviously part of the Final Xros, but I'm sure whether it's the Monitamons or Hi-VisionMonitamon that digixroses with them. 17:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll upload my screenshots to imgur as soon as I get home. As for Cyberdramon and the Starmons, if they weren't shown going in or coming out, then they don't count. 19:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::How not? The episode is pretty explicit that the Final Xros involves every Digimon except DarknessBagramon, and this includes Cyberdramon and the Starmons. If we can't count them, then on X7SM's page we'll have to change "Xros Heart United Army" to "Xros Heart United Army (minus Cyberdramon (2010 anime), Starmon (2010 anime), Pickmon, Monitamon", etc. You can't discuss against something that's explicitly shown. 20:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Then we should change that to a note saying to look at the digixros chart. We're not going to sacrifice accuracy and verifiability for ease of typing. 21:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's explicitly shown that all XHUA Digimon are part of X7SM, so we're not being inaccurate. If you are so much against we stating what's never shown, then I thnik we should remove Pumpmon and Dogmon from Kiichi's Collection page because they were never stated to be his Digimon, and remove Kotone-Monimon partnership because it's never stated Monimon became hers. ::::I think you're being ridiculous by saying we can't list Cyberdramon and the Starmons as components of X7SM. There was probably not enough screentime to put them on the scene. Does this say anything about every Digimon? I'm not being rheorical, I'm actually asking. I could identify the words "every/all", "Digimon" and "heart", but without grammatical knowledge this is useless for me. They also say something something about the hearts of Kiriha, Nene, Akari, Zenjirou, and Yuu. Should we also count Akari and Zenjirou as X7SM's Partners since they also say "Final Xros"? 21:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It says that Shoutmon X7SM was formed from Xros Heart's allies, the legendary Digimon, and many of the Digimon of the Digital World. It does not say "every/all" anywhere I can see. ::Dude, we report what Toei and Bandai show us. I absolutely totally agree that there's a lot of stuff they leave unsaid that seems almost certain, and stuff they show that doesn't make perfect sense, but...if Cyberdramon and the Starmons aren't shown going into or coming out of Shoutmon X7SM, well, they weren't shown going into or coming out of Shoutmon X7SM. 03:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::As a followup to the previous: especially if they weren't shown coming out of X7SM (and given that they were semi-prominent characters and hundreds of irrelevant Digimon were drawn in), it's hard to see it as a "mistake" and that they were intended to be there. For all we know, they got temporarily killed (I don't think we saw Cyberdramon after the Xros, although we saw Dracomon), or they were stored inside of the team's X Loaders. There are plenty of totally valid explanations that don't require us to make claims that are not grounded in what we are actually shown. Yes, there's little reason for the animators to have left out Cyberdramon and Starmons, but: we can see that they did, so that's what's in the episode. Without some quote from the anime or directors or the manga (if it has X7SM) which implies that they were intended to be there, it's really not justifiable to claim that they were. 16:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not sure if this means anything to you, but we DO see Starmon on X7SM's back. 19:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I honestly haven't watched the episode in a few months, so I'd have to check, but: is it shown being formed out of the Digital World Digimon? Because if so, it's the same kind of situation as "Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete)" where the Dorulumon-components were mocked up from a substance that was not actually Dorulumon. You gotta remember, the X Loader totally excludes ZekeGreymon from Shoutmon X7; they do this kind of thing a lot. 20:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Data Absorbtion Ability I think that a page should be made about a digimon's ability to absorb another digimon's data to gain that digimon's power. this ability is a important plot point in digimon tamers and in both xros wars series.DalekSupreme13 10:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Scan License I have talked with the person that uploud the V-Jump scans of digimon world data squad and now I have total pemission of use. can I uploud now? Bezeraivys(talk) 16:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:screenshot oh sorry, then please delete spinomon and shawjamon images because I will uploud with correct name correct now. Bezeraivys(talk) 20:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Please you can rename the image file: ; because it is not the Michelle crier it's Thomas's Mother.Bezeraivys(talk) 19:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Please you can rename the image file: to RookChessmon (Black) t.gif Bezeraivys(talk) 16:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Dub Names You honestly believe the dub "censors" the names of certain Digimon? Shiramu-Kuromu 23:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :You mean that list on my user page? I just don't like them changing the names of most Digimon. But some names are probably censorships, like Demon to Creepymon (although Creepymon is only used in certain games while the predominant dub name is "Daemon"). :Actually, all companies that dubbed Digimon in America are the kind of 4Kids-ish company that changes or censors things in anime for the most stupid reasons. 00:37, Feruary 26, 2012 (UTC)/22:37, February 25, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) Bezzy's images Can you go through them and get them into the correct format? If I try to do all of them, I'm seriously never going to catch up with the RC. 20:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :The only problem is that I don't know which are wrong, it looks like you fixed all of them. 20:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Nevermind, there's the episode images. 20:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) DVDs I totally forgot we needed to add those. Good job! I have the XW images, if you need them. I'll put them up tonight if I can. 22:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh! Did you get those from bokutachin no digital world? If so, we need to get Rainmon's permission first. 22:31, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I got them straight from the source, Digital Beat. The links are on the sources for the release dates. 22:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) CAN YOU SEE MY COMMENT PLEASE ANSWER BACK IM ALONE AND CONFUSED AS HELL DX Vandal This user: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:62.235.159.168 Has been repeatedly vandalizing my stuff for no reason, clearly ignoring the Fan: part of the topic name as of today. Perhaps blocking him is now an option yes? Shiramu-Kuromu 20:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Quit Ignoring me DX Come on you alreadly got digimon wiki on Lockdown for God's Sake''' can one of you spare your time to cheer me up''' anybody ): --Dan67 15:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Quartzmon what should we call the creatures that combine to form diaboromon in xros wars episode 77? also, can we get the picture reuploaded?DalekSupreme13 08:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I still haven't watched the episode. Wait just a little bit. 22:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fan fiction and fan art I'm going to try to make a last push to catch up with RC this weekend (I'm nearly done, but my computer has been fried for several days and I'm having to get a friend's to work for it), but right now we have a lot of fan fiction and fan art that has been allowed to stay up way past the warning date. Could you delete any fanart that has not been licensed by the date marked on the image (see whatlinkshere for Template:Relicense), and also, any of Reynoman's Power Rangers take-off that is still a copy of the power rangers articles, and does not credit them? 17:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :All of his Digimon-Power Rangers things give credit. I saw so myself. Pikatwig 05:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Not properly, they do not. Again, it's supposed to give the edit history so readers know who did what. It will be acceptable to apply Template:Powerrangers to each of them. 19:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) See Forum:This weekend's incident 21:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Digivices It's debatable whether we need to list secondary colors for these in the infoboxes, but we definitely do not need to list stuff like "with inscribed DigiCode". If you get the time, can you please clean these up? Most of the design info should be on the Digivice page anyway, the infobox should only be a quick detail, not something to read in depth. 21:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Delete Template Can I add it to an article if I suggest its deletion or is it better to ask an admin to do it? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can add it. That's the sole purpose of their existence, so that non-admins can mark what they think should be deleted. 01:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC)/22:52, March 18, 2012 (Brasília) Block this user This user has been making several fan Digimon and intentionally forcing them into my B/C project, despite not being involved in the project at all. He's been forcing me to rush descriptions and pics on the pages he does create that are Bandai Digimon, and also forcing me to create pages for Digimon I didn't have the ability to make a decent pic for yet, such as Mercurymon and Shoutmon. A simple block so I don't have to deal with this user and catch up on the articles he made that WILL be used for B/C is all I'm asking for at the moment. Shiramu-Kuromu 16:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Image caching For now, just rename the image to some temporary name, making sure that it leaves a redirect. Mark the redirect for deletion. 05:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Weirdly, the images I moved yesterday are normal now. There was a warning saying te images would take two minutes to be visible, I think that this is what it meant: It doesn't become the intended image instantaneously. I moved the Brave Snatcher image and I'll wait to see if my impression is correct. 14:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently, this is exactly the case. I should have thought this before. 14:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::No, it's a persistent bug that we have to deal with every so often. The Imperialdramon and Beelzemon images stayed bugged for two days, for example. 18:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Info Here's something, when Ken and Davis hold out their Digivices for Palidramon to be formed, his eyes had the same look as when he was the Digimon Emperor.Pikatwig 21:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fan images I whipped up , which will automatically slap the categories and maintenance templates on there with a two-day leniency. Hope this helps. 11:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Xros Wars Headers I thought we could treat the separate subtitles like we do the movies: if they appear in the original Xros Wars and all subsequent media, then it goes under the Xros Wars header, but then if it appears starting in one of the subseries first, we use that header. Like the movies. Lanate (talk) 17:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :The thing is, it's still the same material/serial, while the movies aren't. 22:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Information for manga updates Is chapter 21 the last of the Xros Wars manga? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my edits I am rather new to editing on wikia, and so I apologize that my actions were not in line with the overall mission of the site. But the reversion of my changes to voice actors was rather unexpected. They were broken links, and there are links to Wikipedia for those exact same voice actors on the same page. I was looking for uniformity and professionalism, and I'm sorry if I've stepped on any toes. All the best, Kentucky Fried Torchic 19:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's okay. Everyone makes mistakes in the start. You'll learn things with time. 19:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) 67.174.92.89 I think we should reduce the block to like a week or so; we uusually give indefinite blocks if they insert something obscene. 06:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Drago join join http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Drago Gamefaqs It depends on how clear the game is about evolution requirements. I think if it's anything like Digimon World 1, then nothing short of hacking the game will give us any sort of reliable numbers; we absolutely don't allow gamefaqs's claims for that game, since they've been proven to be wrong. However, if the system is like Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, where evolution requirements are by and large spelled out by the game, then it's fair to use gamefaqs and correct any typoes we happen to find as we find them without much worry. Can you find out how the game communicates evolution requirements? 15:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Unfornately, I'm still learning Japanese and I can barely read kanji. I may have more time to learn now that I'm on vacation, but right now I could see the word "requirement" and not know that it's the word due to not knowing how it is in Japanese. If it helps, there are videos showing evolution lines. 15:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Fan pages stop deleting my fan pages. so I'm creating all the pages that I want with the basic informations for after I finish editing. understand, I will not do so now, I can only put the rest of the stuff later when I get home already that I'm going out in the afternoon, then let her fucking my pages because there are a lot of fan pages like this wikia and you say no to anything. Excuse me, is how you release the Fan page: Lancelotmon yesterday I was so stressed out I say that shit, I'm going to do page by page as you had spoken Digimon Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Digimon Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. KrytenKoro said it was alright, but also requested that I ask you and Lanate too. If interested, can one of you send me a button for the Digimon wiki for me to put under Kingdom Affiliates? Thanks! Gcheung28 (talk) 16:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I don't see anything wrong or bad about this. 17:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Three hours? What are you talking about? If it's about the Jintrix closure, we already have all the images, and you can quickly download them yourself by browsing the version history for this one and saving the page. 02:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I was talking about how much time it took for me to type EVERYTHING for those images. Well, it wasn't straight time, because I was away from the keyboard for some minutes. Anyway, it wasn't around three hours since I started typing till I published the edit. 02:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC)/23:59, August 3, 2012 (Brasília) Lowemon Take a look here. Yours is the only one appearing with two Es. - 18:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Official toy and Digimon Battle Spirit 2 screen. Do you have any official merchandise spelling it as "Lowemon"? Lanate (talk) 18:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I see your point, then, but how is it possible that everyone else is wrong? From what I've seen with search results, the ones that have more of something are right. For example, on Wikipedia, I once renamed Crash Twinsanity to Crash TwinSanity, which was reverted, and a user referred me to search results, where they were all Crash Twinsanity and Wikipedia was the only one appearing with Crash TwinSanity after I changed it. - 17:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Because someone added it to wikipedia long ago, pulling it out of their ass, and everyone copied it. It's the same reason every site says that KaiserGreymon has the "Tiamat Heros", when the toy clearly says "Tiamat Heads". :So, no, it's the ones with sources that are usually right. Wikipedia is very good at spreading total bullshit. 18:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Request Would you mind cleaning up SeadramonX's additions to be in the same format as SkullGreymon? I've tried a few, but I have a lot of errands to finish tonight. 02:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Example. 02:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Unjust edit Why did you undo my edit on Belphemons page.--joshua 16:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper :I was just putting it in alphabetical order. 16:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I put it like that because in the anime that's the form he debuted in. It also is the form he's normally in.--joshua 20:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper KNOCK.IT.OFF.YOU.--joshua 21:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Super Side Swiper. ::When it comes to order in species, our convention for pages for which there is no single base form that matches the title of the page is that it goes alphabetical order: MetalGreymon lists Vaccine then Virus, Antylamon uses Data then Virus, MegaKabtuerimon is Blue then Red, Coredramon is Blue then Green, and Chronomon is DM then Holy Mode. The Belphemon page is no different. Lanate (talk) 21:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Truly Sorry I am truly sorry. I did not mean to cause trouble on the Digimon Chronicle related pages. Correct me, if I am wrong but the idea of Shinji is that he is a Tamer of the Royal Knights with Omnimon/Omnimon X and Gallantmon/Gallantmon X being his significant partners, serving Yggdrasil. P.S. Truly Sorry once again. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Collectors http://www.mediafire.com/?er2trvjdb1aupcd :Which names do I use for the files? Collectors doesn't seem to use the card numbering scheme of previous games. 14:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea; as far as I can tell, the names for the images are wrong too, because they don't match the urls. Plus, we have at least one Digimon missing (Kuzuhamon) and probably several more, and still have not found the items. ::I would sit on this until we can get some solid info, like a Japanese wiki or something. 17:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Can't we just download the ROM somewhere and get the info ourselves? 14:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Xros Heart members You'd have to check the script for specifics, but as I recall all the new members that show up in Corridor Zone were either refugees from Rain Zone, or Nene-allied refugees from Twilight. 17:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Vaderix And Rinkmon XXX Hey, I HAVE done the licensing thing with those images, at least by selecting the drop-down boxing selecting the one for my own photo for Rinkmon XXX and "copyrighted, but used by permission of copyright holder" for Vaderix since it's a copyright I hold. It's not my fault that the licensing isn't showing up, and I don't know why it isn't, other than I didn't spot the licensing option the first time I uploaded Vaderix because the licensing doesn't show up by default. Tepheris (talk) 22:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Basically, you didn't license the images. As explained , the default licensing templates don't work. Read that same page for an explanation on how to license Fan arts. 22:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fan fiction Would you kindly stop editing my digimon. It would be greatly appreciated.--Yonggarymon (talk) 03:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC)--Yonggarymon (talk) 03:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fan pages must NEVER use official categories. 03:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Malomyotismon MaloMyotismon digivolves from from myotismon not venommyotismon as venomyotismon is unable to retain any form of intelligence and the little bug inside him is actually myotismon we see when wargreymon punches through his abdomen and as the spiritual form is the one that digivolves then it's myotismon that becomes malomyotismon. :As stated on your talk page, this is both false and largely irrelevant anyway. 18:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Bearmon (Re-Digitalize) Relax, bro, this fan image is fine, it is nonsense what your saying. Funny enough, to me, everything is nothing to worried about. 19:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Digimon Xros Wars episode links Wait, don't change those yet! Until we get the official dub titles, it's best to keep using the Digimon Xros Wars link like we do with any regional episode name. Lanate (talk) 22:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to know if there was a way to remove or minimize the ad banners that keep popping up. They block out a good 80% of the digimon biographies, which I find extremely frustrating because it makes them impossible to read. --Yonggarymon (talk) 06:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ou "ou" is not always romanized with a macron (it's case-by-case in hepburn), and definitely not with the wapuro romanization this wiki uses. Can you please revert these changes? 00:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Where can I find a list of these cases? From my understand, if "ou" is in the same kanji it's ō, if the "u" is outside the kanji, it's "ou". :Also, you said it depends on pronunciation, and in all of those cases I edited, when I put the video to play, I hear the same pronunciation as a long vowel, and the same goes for "Zenjirou" and "Ryouma". I even looked " " in Wikipedia to be sure if they used macrons. 02:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC)/23:38, October 9, 2012 (Brasília) ::Well, again there's the thing. This wiki currently uses Wapuro romanization instead of Hepburn, which means it's romanized exactly as if you were using the Japanese-keyboard function on an English keyboard. We can change that if necessary (although it's more of a pain to check things), but then we need to rely on experienced translators because that one is much more about knowing what the traditional romanization is. Weblio usually has a Hepburn romanization record, though. 02:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't you have a list in English? I don't know how I'm going to navigate through Weblio when my kanji knowledge is limited to 一, 二, 三, 五, 十, 何, 山, 炎, 光, 水, 風, 氷, 人, 日, 見, 月, 目, 手, 黒, 白, 本, 体, which in almost all cases I only know one reading, and my knowledge of kanji words/combinations is limited to 一人, 二人, 水晶, 世界, 合体, 進化, 水着, and the usage of 々. 14:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't really need to memorize the kanji (I certainly don't). Just enter in the phrase you want a romanization for, and ejje will generally be able to spit out the hepburn, learned English, and wapuro romanizations. 15:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I just figured that textbox is where I'm supposed to type the text. I thought it was somewhere else. 15:52, October 10, 202 (UTC) ::::Wait, are we using wapuro or hepburn? I've been using wapuro pretty much exclusively except for names, but you've been changing everything to include macrons. Lanate (talk) 16:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::As far as I know, everything that uses the is always romanized with a macron, at least that's the convention we are using for the romaji of episode and series titles. Plus, in the word processor, to get ネーモン you have to type "ne-mon", if you type "nee" you'll never get "ネー". 18:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've always seen wapuro with doubled vowels for the chōonpu. Lanate (talk) 01:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Can I start a gallery in Taiki, The Goddess's Warrior! with the images you've uploaded? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kyokimon and Ryudamon Ryudamon does digivolve from Kyokyomon so that's why I was changing so it would be relevant. Ryudamon does digivolve from Kyokyomon so that's why I was changing so it would be relevant ::The thing is, EVERY Evolution needs to be sourced, or else it's considered false info. We don't base them on what's "obvious", we have a policy on DW:EVOLVE that states which sources are acceptable. ::I'm going to check if Kyokyomon and Ryudamon appear on Digimon Battle and evolve from each other. But I find out they don't, YOUR EDIT WILL BE UNDONE AND YOU'LL RECEIVE A VANDALISM WARNING FOR ADDING FALSE INFO. 00:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC)/23:20, October 18, 2012 (Brasília) :::Kyokyomon does not appear in Digimon Battle. 00:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Don't worry. :P 22:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) 21:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you! 22:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ryo in Xros Shouldnt it still be mentioned on Ryo's page?-- 13:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :No. It was decided when the episode that those cameos count as form appearances and not character appearances. We can't say Ryo appears in XW because he doesn't, it's Justimon who appears. 13:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC)